Baby cribs are often difficult to take along on a trip or to use at various locations, such as outdoors, in parks or beaches, as well as in motel rooms. There is also need for cribs that can be used indoors or outdoors at home, and can be moved back and forth readily. Typical cribs made of wood are too heavy to carry easily, and they are space-consuming assemblies.
What is needed is a portable baby crib that can be quite quickly taken apart to make the smallest possible package for shipping or for carrying along in a car, and which can be very quickly reassembled, i.e., in a matter of a few minutes. It is also important that when unassembled it be light in weight.
For example, sometimes on a trip one wishes to stop in a rest area along the highway, and it takes a good deal of labor to remove a typical baby crib from the car and set it up at that point later taking it down and putting it back in the car.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a crib which is easily assembled and disassembled and which is light in weight.
Another object is to provide a crib which is made up of lightweight plastic sections that consume very little space when the crib is taken apart, and yet can be put together very quickly at even a brief stop. Another object is to provide a crib which provides adaptability as to size and which also provides adaptability between two types of assemblies--one a small, short baby crib which can be used as a unit when the baby is definitely going to sleep, the other a playpen type of baby crib, for use both when the baby is asleep and awake.